Undeniable
by LITTLEMISSGOLDSWORTHY
Summary: Screw Julia she never exsisted. She just makes me sad. Okay so Eli goes to California and falls in love with Clare Coyne. When he has to leave she and him loose touch but after a year will their old flames be egnited again.warning very heavy lemon scenes.
1. Chapter 1

_ "Eli please don't go."Clare cried as we stood outside my house in California. I didn't want to come to California in the beginning of the summer but now that I know Clare I don't want to leave. "I have too Clare, summer is over and I have to go back to Canada."I said trying not to cry. I hated seeing her cry because it hurt me and made me cry too. "Does this mean it's the end of us, me and you."she cried and the tears I had been holding fell freely down my face. _

_ "Not even close, this is only the beginning."I said and pulled her into a hug as she started sobbing. "You promise you won't forget me."she whimpered and I cried harder. "I could never forget you, I'll call you everyday, I'll e-mail, I'm not going to forget you."I cried and my mom came up to us slowly and I noticed she had tears in her eyes. _

_ She hated seeing me upset and she hated seeing Clare cried. My mom loved Clare so much she was like the daughter she never had. "Eli it's time."she said slowly placing a hand on my shoulder but my grip only tightened on Clare. I didn't want to let her go. "I 'll leave you two to say good-bye."my mom said softly and walked back to the car with my dad and brother. _

_ Clare sobbed harder in my arms and I looked down at her and she looked up me. Those big blue beautiful eyes filled with tears and I kissed her passionately on the lips realizing that this would be the last time I would ever see her again or be the last time I ever got to kiss her again. _

_ Over the summer she told me her parents are CEO's so she moves a lot and she was most likely not to be back her next summer. Her brother Declan and sister Fiona walked up to us and waited for us to pull apart. With a shaky hand I removed the silver chain necklace that had a silver guitar pick on it, from around my neck and placed it around Clare's neck and tears poared down her rosey cheeks. "Something to remember me good-bye."I cried and shoved my hands into my pockets. _

_ "I love you Eli Goldsworthy never forget that do you hear me never ever forget that I love you."sh ecried and I nodded. "I love you too Clare Coyne and nothing will ever change that."I cried and pulled her into one last hug. I pulled away and kissed her on the lips. I turned around to walk to the car. "Eli."I heard her cry out. I slowly trurned around to see her walking up to me. _

_ She took off her charm braclet and took three charms off. She took off my plain chain necklace and hooked the three charms on. She put it back on me and I looked at the charms and saw that on was "Hope" second was "Love" and third was "Clarice" which was her whole name. _

_ I kissed her and she pulled away. "Something to remember me bye."she whispered a sob leaving her small pink lips. "Good-bye Clare."I cried tears blurring my vision as they slidded down my face leaving a wet hot trail. I opened the door to our rental car and got in. I rolled the window down and closed the door. "I can't believe this is it but, good-bye Eli."Clare cried and Fiona and Declan walked up to her Fiona put her arms around Clare's shoulders and Declan rubbed her back. _

_ I saw Fiona was crying and Declan was a little teary. It started raining and the rain fit my mood perfectly. Sad and depressed. We pulled out of the driveway and I watched out the window as Clare crouched to the ground and cried. I cried harder as she just sat there in the rain heartbroken. As we got farther down the street they became harder to see and it was now poaring rain out. All the way to the airport I stared out the window crying. _

_ "It'll be okay man."my brother Ethan said patting me on the shoulder, I just shrugged his hand off because it brought back memories of when Clare would put her hand on my shoulder when I was sad or depressed over something. Once we got to the airport I had stopped crying and was just silent. I'm never going to forget her. _

_ Her blue eyes. Her sassy attitude when she didn't get what she wanted. Her sweet smile. Her kind heart. The way she always smelled like cinnamon, vanilla, and chocolate. The way her long white blonde hair that was cut in choppy layers fell in her eyes. The way she laughed at the most oddest things. I'll never find a girl as good as her. Since I'm a guy I couldn't help but think about the things she could do with her mouth when we were alone. _

_ She was just to perfect. She looked hot either way in sweat pants or in short shorts or a mini skirt. I loved her in make-up but loved her even more without it. She was naturally beautiful inside and out. It was undeniable at how perfect she was. _

_ I can't believe she's gone. I'm never going to see her again. As we were about to boared the plane back to Canada I got a text. From Clare. I opened it and it was a picture we took along with a message. It was a picture we took at the beach We had both made a half a heart with our hands and put them together. She took a picture of it and you could see the sunset in the back. The rays of yellow, red and orange shone around our hands and it was so pretty that it was mesmerizing to me. _

_ I read the message and it said _

_ "Even though you'll be thousands of miles away my love for you will go to the ends of the earth and back in a heart beat, I love you so much Eli Goldsworthy you are the love of my life."_

_ Love your one and only,_

_ Clarice Diana Coyne_

_ The tears started up again and I smiled at the text. I made the picture my backround and shut my phone off as we got on the plane. As we took off I saw her face in the clouds and her smile was as bright as the sun. I eventually cried myself asleep hoping that when I woke up I would be back in California in my bed with Clare asleep next to me. But I never got my wish. Summer romances never last to long._

My eyes opened slowly as my brain tried to register where I was. I was home back in Canada. It was a dream about the summer I left Clare. I sighed and rolled over onto my stomach. It was six thirty am and today was the first day of senior year.

It's been a year since I last saw Clare and we lost touch over winter break when I went to Maine and she was in Paris. I miss her and I still have all the pictures of us, her charms, all the stuff she gave me, even the backround on my phone hasn't changed.

I tried dating other girls but I just ended up breaking up with them after like three days. They're just no Clarice Diana Coyne. I slowly got out of bed and walked into my bathroom. I got in the shower and washed every inch of my body. I got out and walked into my room. I pulled on black boxers and went to my closet. I pulled on black skinny jeans, a black and white striped belt, black suspendors that hung at my sides, black converse, and a black button down shirt that I tucked into my pants and had the sleeves pushed up to my elbow. I was about to close my closet when some stuff on the top shelf caught my eye.

I pulled down the black box and red and black photo book. On the box had Clare and I's names of the lid and the front of the photo book had a picture of Clare and I kissing on the front. I smiled and sat on my bed with my memories. I opened the box and saw all the stuff Clare gave. Inside was her purity ring from when she was still a virgin, her old perfume bottles, earrings, some pictures, a fuzzy black and red pillow that took the shape of a C, some cds, a couple dvd tapes and a lot of ripped open condom wrappers that I used before she started using birth control.

I laughed at the wrappers and took out the pillow, pictures, dvd tapes and purity ring. I slipped the ring on my pinky finger and placed the pillow in the middle of my bed. I put the pictures in my binder and walked to my lap top.

I put the first one in and it started. Clare's little sister had been spying on us in her room and was video taping us making out. I remember that day. We had been under the blanket so all her sister got was us making out and wasn't able to see that I was actually fucking her. We had fun times. I took that one out and put the next one in.

It was Clare and I at the beach, then the carnival, then the boared walk, then the zoo, then us in my room making out. I took that one out and put the third one in.

This one I liked the most because I was making a little documentory about Clare and her body. I had been moving the camera up and down her body while she was either changing or teasing me or we were about to have sex. You could hear my voice in the backround telling her to do stuff like touch herself, take off her panties or get on the bed and play with herself.

My pants tightened and my cock was painfully hard. When I put the last four in they were all sex tapes. Either Clare was on top, I was on top, she was on her side, standing up, hardcore, sweet and easy, or just full out fucking I had it on tape.

I put the tapes into the box and went to the bathroom to take care of my little problem. I had been jerking off in the bathroom for about five minutes now not being able to get Clare's naked body out of my head as she bounced on top of me in the tapes.

Everytime I thought I was about to cum I didn't. I looked at the picture of Clare on my bathroom wall and I leaned against the counter just looking at the picture as I jerked off.

Ethan and my parents were already gone so I didn't need to worry about them hearing me. I started moving my hand faster but nothing was working.

I have to leave for school in twenty minutes and I can't go to school with my seven inch cock bulging in my pants. I started to think of Clare doing this to me and I smirked.

"God Clare."I groaned and started moving my hips forward picturing her mouth moving up and down fast of my cock. "Fuck god, dammit Clare, just like that."I moaned and pumped my hand faster and faster. Sure if someone was hear they would of thought I was weird for talking to myself but hey if it get's rid of the problem faster than I was gonna do it.

I squeezed hard every once in a while. I then got and idea. I walked out into my bedroom and put the tapes back on. Once again if it gets the job done then I'll do it. Like no one else does it.

I stood in front of the computer and jerked off while I watched the film I made of her giving me a blowjob then me fucking the shit out of her in her pool house.

My muscles clenched and my hand moved faster than I thought it would ever move. "Fuck, you don't have a gag reflex."said me in the video as she started deep throating me.

Clare in the video pulled back and I came all over her face. That was it I fell over the edge and blew my load all over the desk. I came for about 2 minutes. Non stop cum just shooting out of me. I groaned and my hand slowed down.

My head fell back and I loosened my grip on the desk. I watched as Clare licked all the cum off my dick in the video and I zoomed in on her face. She was giggleing and smiling as she ran her tongue up and down my shaft.

God how I miss that. She can be a slut sometimes but only for me.

I stood there my cock still hanging out of my pants as I watched with my arms crossed as I slid my cock in and out of her in the video.

The way I yanked on her hair and she would scream my name. The way I pounded into her hard and she would scream in pleasure was music to my ears.

I quickly fixed my jeans and left for school.

I pulled up to school in my hearse, Morty, and was greeted by my friends Adam, Allie, and Drew. "Hey man what's up."Adam and Drew said at the same and I touched knuckles with them. I shrugged and stared at my shoes because I was still upset about Clare.

"Dude are you still moping about that Carly chick I mean come on that was a year ago, let it and her go, she aint gonna see you again."Drew said and Adam shot him a glare and Allie slapped him in the stomach.

I wanted to punch him in the face but I settled for his shoulder instead.

"Shut up man, and her name is Clare, and I know I'm not gonna see her again so you don't need to bring it back up."I said and I could feel tears stinging the corners of my eyes.

They've seen me cry before because I spent all last year going to school holding it all in then they would come over to my house to see me balling my eyes out in my room. "Not cool dude."Adam said shaking his head at Drew in dissapointment.

"Yeah Drew that was really mean so what if Eli is in love with Clare I think it is very sweet, just like a fairy tale, your just jealous of Eli, so leave him alone."Allie said and the tears fell over as I remembered the day I left her in California and she sent me the text saying I was the love of her life.

"Eli man I'm sorry, it's okay to be upset you'll see her again we'll search the whole world for her and bring her back to you, okay just don't cry we don't like to see you upset."Drew said and we sat down at a picnic table and I put my head in my hands and sobbed silently.

I feel like such a pussy now, since I'm crying at school.

The bell rang and I still didn't stop crying. Adam sat outside with me and Allie and Drew walked to class.

"It'll be okay man, I promise."Adam said and I stood up.

"I'm gonna head home I'll see you tommorow I don't want people to see me and know I was crying I have a reputation you know."I said smirking at the end.

"Okay man I'll see you later."he said and I walked to Morty and climbed inside. I started him and turned down my music since my head was pounding now. I drove home and parked in the driveway. I got out and went inside. I walked into my room and saw that I never cleaned up my cum that was still in a puddle on the desk. Crap.

I walked into my bathroom and grabbed a towel. I cleaned it up and through it in the wash with my other dirty clothes. As I was walking past my lap top I heard a ding and it was my cellphone telling me I just got a text.

I walked over to my bed and picked up the phone. My heart rate speed up when I saw who's name was on the screen. Clare. I opened the text and it said

CLARE-BEAR:Hey sexy long time no see, what are you doin.

I smiled and texted her back.

ELI-GOLD-WORTHY:Hey to you to sexy yeah I know it's been a year, I just got back from school because my friend Drew brought you up and I started crying because I miss you and he said I'm never gonna see you again. I feel like a wuss now. I miss you so much baby.

CLARE-BEAR:Well I wouldn't be to sure about that I have a suprise for you

ELI-GOLD-WORTHY:What is it

CLARE-BEAR:Look out your window and see ;)

I was confused so when I got to my window and pushed the curtains out of the way I was shocked. There she was. Standing on my front lawn in a bright yellow sundress that stopped mid-thigh and black cowboy boots.

Her hair was pulled into a ponytail and some of the short peices of her hair fell and hung loosly at the side of her face.

She had on the most brightest smile ever and I felt my heart explode with joy. I bolted out of the room and down the stairs and through open the front door.

She laughed and ran towards me. She jumped into my arms and I spun her around. Some old couple was looking at us smiling and I felt a little uncomfortable with their stares so I brought Clare inside and kissed her passionately.

She kissed me back and moaned. I pulled away out of breath and she placed her head on my chest.

I can't believe she is here. "What are you doing here."I said looking at her. "I came back to see you silly, didn't you miss me."her eyes growing sad at the end. I crashed my lips to hers and backed her up against the wall. She jumped up and wrapped her legs around my waist and her arms around my neck.

She was so warm and she smelled like cotton candy. "Of course I missed you Clare bear, why do you think I told you I was crying earlier."I smirked and she smiled at me.

"I missed you so much."she said tears of joy falling from her eyes.

I kissed them away and brought her up to my room. I placed her on the bed and she smiled brightly when she saw the picture book and box on the bed.

"You kept all this."she smiled and opened the box.

She pulled out the condom wrappers and giggled. Her face turned confused and she looked at me. "Where is my ring that I gave you."she said and I smirked and held up my hand. She smiled and crawled towards me. Oh shit.

She smiled at me seductively and stood on her knees so she was eye level with me now. "You know it's been a whole year since I got to see your cock and I miss it, it's not the same when I play with myself, because I wish it was your fingers inside me instead."she giggled and I felt my pants tighten once again today.

"Yeah well it's not the same jerking off either."I smirked and she pulled me down on the bed. She kneeled over my lap and I sat up.

"Why don't we have some fun."I smirked and she giggled. I pushed her dress up so it was schrunched around her hips and I pulled the straps off her shoulders and pushed the top half of her drees down to her hips as well.

She had on a red halter top bikini with black hearts under neath and I felt an anamilistic growl leave my throat. I wasn't suprised when she moaned so I just smirked. I placed my hand in between her legs and began to rub circles around her clit through the bikini bottoms.

She pressed herself against me and moaned loud. Once again glad Ethan and my parents aren't home to hear this, although they have heared it numerous times when we were in California.

"You like that."I growled in her ear and she moaned. "It feels so good baby, oh oh oh harder"she moaned and I rubbed her clit faster while doubleing the pressure I put on it.

I sucked on her hardened nipples through the bikini top and she pulled on my hair. I was far to gone to register that the front door closed down stairs and someone was coming up the stairs.


	2. SURPRISE

**(ANONYMOUS POV)**

As they walked up the stairs they could hear moaning coming from down the hall and they knew it was coming from Eli's room.

Stranger #1 smirked and tried not to laugh as the obvious girl in the room moaned his name loud.

"Finally he's getting laid."Stranger #2 snickered and they walked closer to the door.

It was slightly ajar and the 2 strangers peeked through the crack.

Eli was eating out some cute blonde girl and it took the strangers a few moments to realize who it was. Their jaws dropped as Clare Coyne laid on the bed her hips bucking wildly in the air as she cried out Eli's name.

The 2 strangers walked down the hall and you could tell by the looks on their faces that they had a plan up their sleeves.

After about 15 minutes of sitting down in the living room. They could hear Clare screaming out in pleasure and Eli's loud grunts and animal growls.

Over the 15 minutes the 2 strangers went over their plan to scare the crap out of Eli and embarrass the hell out of Clare.

They tip toed up the stairs, freezing when the steps would creak. As they got closer to Eli's room they could hear the head board loudly banging against the wall, and Clare screaming "harder, harder, harder" with every bang the headboard made.

Stranger #1 held the video camera in their one hand while they held a bullhorn in the other.

Stranger #2 held a loud safety siren in one hand and a whistle was placed firmly between their lips.

They were now right outside Eli's door trying not to gag at the nasty sounds they were making and stranger #1 counted to three with his fingers.

They busted through the door stranger #1 rolling the camera and yelling into the bullhorn while stranger #2 blew the whistle loudly and blared the siren while stomping around the room.

**(ELI'S POV)**

I flipped Clare over and harshly rocked my hips against hers. Moans were falling from her lips and I kissed my way down her body.

I pulled the swim bottoms down and smirked at how wet she was.

"Wait did you hear that."Clare mumbled and looked at me. "Hear what."I smirked and she motioned for me to be quiet. "I thought I heard someone snicker and talk."she said slowly and I kissed her. "Don't worry no one is home babe, we're all alone."I smirked and she smiled at me seductively. Boy I have never been so wrong before in my life.

I kissed her stomach a couple times before dipping my head in between her legs and giving a long slow steady lick to her folds.

She squeaked in surprise and I chuckled. I slowly, agonizingly slow, flicked her clit with the tip of my tongue until she was begging me to stop teasing her.

"Please Eli stop teasing me it's mean."Clare begged looking down at me as she propped herself up on her elbows.

"What do you want, I can't give you what you want until you tell what it is."I smirked and she glared at me. "Please baby, I need you to fuck me now, please Eli fuck me."she whined her head falling back then looking at me with pleading eyes.

You don't have to tell me twice.

I jumped up and quickly rid of my skinny jeans and boxers. I lost my shirt 5 minutes ago so now I was naked.

I pulled her dress and bikini top off and pulled her towards the middle of the bed as I climbed on top of her.

"Are you still on the pill or do I need to get a condom."I said before I made a mistake as having sex with her without protection and getting her pregnant then our lives would be over before they even started.

I didn't even realize she was talking until she was snapping her fingers in my face and saying my name.

"Sorry what were you saying."I said shaking my head and she giggled. "Eli I can read you like a book I know you were worrying about getting me pregnant and don't worry I never went off the pill so we're covered, pun not intended."she smiled and I couldn't help but feel upset.

So she's been with other guys over the past year. Of course she would stupid she's a beautiful girl who all guys want, why would she not be with other guys, the stupid voice in my head said. No she loves me , she wouldn't do that, I argued with the voice. "Hey baby, you okay."Clare said placing her hand on my cheek.

"Um, I know you probably have but don't mind me asking but, since I last saw you have you you know been with other guys."I said softly avoiding eye contact.

She smiled at me and shook her head "no." I looked at her confused and she smiled again. "Eli when you left I ment what I said when I said you were the love of my life, sure I had boyfriends but I never slept with them because they didn't mean anything to me, bot the way you did."she smiled and I smirked at her.

"I love you too, baby, forever and always."I smiled and she wrapped her legs around my waist. The tip of my cock rubbed against her pussy and I groaned.

"Please, please, please Eli, please."she begged grinding her hips against mine and I can feel how wet she is getting again. I smile at her and grip the base of my cock. I rub the head up and down her wet hole and she whines in her throat.

Without warning I thrust into her and she winces. "Sorry."I mumble and she laughs. "No I'm sorry it's been a while, a year actually, I'm okay now, move."she ordered and I thrust wildly into her.

"Yes, oh, oh, oh, right there, oh god yes."she cried out as I hit her spot deep inside her.

Her legs unwrapped from around my waist and her hips bucked in the air. I put a bruising grip on her hips and roughly forced them down and groaned as she got a kinky look in her eyes.

I flipped her over so she was slightly on her side but still some what on her back and sat up on my knees. I wrapped my arm underneath her right knee and raised it in the air. With this new angle I pumped deeper into her and I could tell she loved it by the way she screamed my name.

"Harder, Eli yes, oh f-fuck, oh yes harder, harder, harder, fuck me harder."she yelled and the head board started to bang against the wall.

"Say my name baby, scream it, do It."I growled and she smirked at me."She looked up at me with her big lust filled eyes and muttered a cute little "no."

"You asked for it."I shrugged and pulled out of her. "You asshole don't give me a reason to hurt you now put yourself back inside me dammit."she growled and I could tell I made her mad since her walls had just started to clench around my dick.

I yanked her off the bed and she yelped in surprise. I dragged her over towards my desk and she giggled as I bent her over it. "Now are you going to say my name."I growled in her ear as I bent over towards her.

She shook her head "no" again and I smirked. I hope she loves her punishment as much as I am going to enjoy giving it to her.

I grabbed her ass roughly and she moaned. Yeah well moan at this. I raised my hand and brought it to her nice tight ass with a loud ear splitting **SMACK** sound. She groaned and she turned to look at me.

A bright red mark was starting to form in the shape of my hand and I smirked. "Oh did you like that, did you enjoy your punishment."I asked her and she giggled at me and nodded her head.

I quickly but gently yanked her hair out of the ponytail and it fell to her shoulders. I grabbed a fistful of it and pulled hard so she was now standing up. I pressed her back to my chest and groped her breasts, still holding a fistful of her soft luscious white blonde hair in my left hand while my right did all the work to pleasure her.

"Say it."I ordered and she shook her head.

"I said say it."I growled and pushed her down onto the desk top. She shook her head again and I became frustrated. My cock was now fully erect and painfully hard.

I thrust into her and she moaned. "Do it, what's my name baby, scream my name in pleasure."I demanded and she finally gave in. "**ELI, YES, OH FUCK GOD OH YES**."she screamed as I hit her spot and her walls tightened around me.

I was so close when the two people I hate the most at the moment came barging in making a lot of noise.

Clare screamed and I pulled out of her. She bolted up and I used her to shield me while I quickly grabbed a blanket that was on the floor and wrapped it around her waist while she had already grabbed my shirt that landed on the computer chair, and used it to cover her boobs.

I pressed her against me and glared as Ethan and Adam paraded around my room making loud noises. I'm guessing it hurt Clare's ears because she covered her ears. The shirt dropped and I quickly held it to her chest.

I remembered how Clare has such sensitive ears because once over the summer we went to a concert and she couldn't hear right for a week.

I was getting a head ache and I could tell Clare was in pain now so I had to put a stop to this.

"Guys knock it off, stop your hurting Clare's ears, chill out, seriously."I yelled after I used my free hand to cover Clare's right ear while I pressed her left to my chest, since I wasn't trying to cause her anymore discomfort.

"**SURPRISE**."they yelled and just as Clare uncovered her ears to. I glared at them and Clare pulled the blanket up so it covered her whole body and went and sat on the bed.

I just stood there naked until the guys turned towards me and went pale when they saw my 7 inch boner, which still didn't go away. "Aw, great now I have gross mental pictures in my head."Ethan and Adam screamed in unison and ran out the door slamming it behind them.

I walked over to Clare and sat down next to her. "Sorry about that."I mumbled and she looked at me confused. "Sorry what, I can't hear you over the ringing in my ears."she smiled and left myself a mental note to kick Adam and Ethan's asses later.

Revenge is sweet.


End file.
